Gossip
by darkempressraven96
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are in love. What is it to another titan?


"Friend Raven, could you help me find the milk of chocolate?" Starfire asked. Raven had just gotten up, and the first thing she hears is "Where's the chocolate milk?".

No "Hello." or "Good morning!". No. Of course, that was nothing new.

"I'm sorry, Starfire. I have to do something. Why don't you ask Robin?" Raven took one step before she was stopped by a pair of hands. "Oh, but I have already asked

friend Robin! He is training and cannot help me." Raven sighed. Was she the only one who had to help Starfire learn things about earth? She had to ask Beast Boy something,

and it wouldn't do her any good to search the fridge for freakin' chocolate milk!

"Look, Starfire...I'm not going to search the fridge with you..." Raven couldn't even finish talking before Starfire hugged her. "Oh, friend Raven! Thank you! I never really

looked in the refridgerator!" Raven looked at Starfire and decided not to say anything. "Glad I could help."

She walked towards Beast Boy's room. _I don't know if I can do this...I mean, what if he doesn't like me??? _After Raven had thought about it, she'd realized something. Of

course Beast Boy doesn't like her! She's like a big sister to him, you know-annoying, rude, ect. This hadn't occured to Raven earlier. That's because earlier, she'd had all

the confidence in the world that he would like her. What was she going to do?

Beast Boy sat on his bed, holding the picture of Raven and him at the big premiere of **"TEEN TITANS" **the movie. Actually, none of them ever saw the movie, they just walked

out of the premiere after signing a few autographs. Beast Boy could still remember that night:

**"Excuse me, Beast Boy?" a reporter was waving a microphone in his face.**

**"Oh, yes?" Beast Boy smiled his wide smile. He had never been interviewed before, in his life.**

**"So, will you tell us anything about your beautiful girlfriend?" Beast Boy just laughed, until he noticed she was serious.**

**"Oh, um...I don't really have a girlfriend, actually." the reporter looked shocked. They stood there a few seconds just staring at each other, until the reporter**

**laughed.**

**"Oh, my bad. I guess I didn't call her the right name!" she continued laughing. Beast Boy was confused. What girlfriend?**

**"I'm refering to Raven. Remember you said, quote, 'Raven is so hot! I'm so lucky to have her.', unquote." Beast Boy jumped.**

**"Could you excuse me for a minute?" he asked her.**

**"Oh, of course, sir." the reporter seemed to forget about Beast Boy as she made her way to Starfire.**

**Beast Boy, on the other hand, made his way over to Cyborg, who was standing alone after fighting off 10 adoring fans.**

**"Hey, Cyborg!" Beast Boy was more embarrassed then angry, but if he acted embarrassed, who knew what Cyborg would do.**

**"What, Grass Stain?"**

**"You told them!"**

**"I told who what?"**

**"The press!"**

**"What're you talking about?" Cyborg acted innocent.**

**"You told them what I told **_**you **_**about Raven!"**

**"Oh, that!" Cyborg laughed. "I couldn't resist."**

**Raven pulled Beast Boy aside and promised him he could pound Cyborg later. **

**"Beast Boy," she began.**

**"Look, Rae, I didn't mean it like that..."**

**"I told you not to call me..."**

**"Hey Raven! Beast Boy! Can we get a picture?"**

**SNAP!**

Beast Boy laughed as he remembered how that press photographer had saved his life. He was going to go deeper in the story when he heard a knock on the door. When

he opened it, he was surprised to find Raven looking at the floor.

"Oh, um...hi, Raven."

"Oh, uh, um, er..."

"Raven, you ok?"

"Beast Boy...I um, have to talk to yo-"

"Shh!" Beast Boy smiled as he swept Raven off her feet.

Raven stared at him, wide-eyed, with disbelief.

"I love you too, Raven." She smiled, and replied, "I have to be dreaming."

"Does this feel real?"

He leaned down and kissed her. When he felt her wrap her arms around his neck, he put her down and deepened the kiss.

"I swear, that's exactly what happened!" cried Cyborg. The press laughed. Oh, when it comes to Beast Boy, there's always some gossip!


End file.
